heroes_and_villiansfandomcom-20200214-history
King Stefan
King Stefan is the father of Princess Aurora and a supporting character in Disney's 1959 animated feature film Sleeping Beauty. He and his wife, Queen Leah, had a baby girl and invited everybody except Maleficent to the celebration. He is friends with King Hubert. Appearances Sleeping Beauty King Stefan and Queen Leah are the monarchs of a Kingdom. He is overjoyed when his wife gives birth to a baby girl whom they named Aurora. The whole kingdom was invited by Stefan to celebrate her birth. But his and his queen's happiness is short-lived, as the evil fairy Maleficent, the only person not invited to Aurora's celebration, enters his castle and curses the baby. She then prophecizes that on Aurora's 16th birthday, she will die from touching the spindle of a spinning wheel, although after she leaves, one of the Three Good Fairies weakens the curse so their daughter will sleep instead of die. The King and Queen make the hardest decision of their lives: their daughter must be raised by the Three Good Fairies away in the forest in order to protect her. King Stefan ordered all spinning wheels in the kingdom to be burned in an attempt to prevent the curse from happening. The narrator reveals that sixteen sad and lonely years passed for Stefan and his dear queen. Sixteen years later, he is waiting for his now teenaged daughter's return to the Castle. While in the dining room drinking, he and Hubert quarrel over their children until Hubert mistakenly grabs a fish instead of his sword and they burst out laughing. When Aurora touches the spindle, the Good Fairies put everyone in the Kingdom to sleep. When Maleficent is defeated by Prince Phillip, he awakens and finally meets his daughter. Disney Princess Enchanted Tales: Follow Your Dreams In the short segment, Stefan, Leah, Hubert, and Phillip all go off on a royal ceremony where Hubert is due to give a speech. Trusting their daughter, Stefan and Leah give Aurora the "keys to the kingdom" while they're away. Maleficent King Stefan (simply called Stefan before being crowned to be the king) appears in the live-action film "Maleficent" as the main antagonist. He was a peasant boy whose parents died at young age, and he lived in a barn. He met Maleficent after he stole a precious gem from the human kingdom. Stefan and Maleficent became best friends, and later fell in love with each other. When Maleficent was sixteen years-old, Stefan gave her a kiss which she believed to be a true love's kiss, but it wasn't. After that, when the two became adults and after the fight between Maleficent and King Henry's army, Stefan, who worked as a servant of King Henry, betrays Maleficent by stealing her wings so he could be the king. After this, Stefan becomes King Henry's successor and the husband of his daughter, Queen Leila. The two became parents of a daughter named Aurora. Maleficent, enraged of Stefan's betrayal, storms into the castle and curses Aurora into eternal sleep, and after King Stefan begged Maleficent to spare his daughter's life, Maleficent states that only true love's kiss can awaken her, and that no power on earth can change it. Over the next sixteen years, Stefan became more paranoid and evil, obsessed about killing Maleficent to the point that he does not care about his dying wife. When Aurora, now a sixteen years-old girl, retruns to the palace, he only says to her that she looks like her mother, and then he angrily says that he told the fairies (Knotgrass, Flittle and Thistletwit) that they should have brought her after her birthday. After Aurora pricks her finger, and after Maleficent awakens her from her kiss, King Stefan and his soldiers trap Maleficent. In order to distract King Stefan and his soldiers, Maleficent turns Diaval, her raven, into a dragon. Meanwhile, Aurora discovers Maleficent's stolen wings and releases them. King Stefan is then dragged by Maleficent (now being able to fly) onto a tower, and when he is about to be killed by her, she spares his life, saying "It's Over". However, King Stefan refuses to accept his defeat and attacks Maleficent again once her back is turned. The two fall from the tower, but Maleficent manages to gain airborne while Stefan falls to his death, ending his tyranny forever. Trivia * Although he is good in the original film, he is far more villainous and is actually evil in the 2014 live-action film, Maleficent. * Though King Stefan and Queen Leah don't appear in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, the thrones on which they sit are present in the hall of the castle where Terra faces the Wheel Master Unversed. * King Stefan is the first Disney King to not have grey hair. Category:Characters Category:Sleeping Beauty characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Adults Category:Kings Category:Fathers Category:Husbands Category:Royaltys Category:Heroes Category:Leaders Category:Disney characters